Funk To Funky
by LittleMissAlexHunt
Summary: Post s3 ep8. Life has moved on and turned Molly's life upside down. Tortured by dreams, the devil and a bullet when she rocks up in the 1980's she ready to fight whatever comes her way. And when she unlocks a secret Keats is going to Hell for Good. GALEX
1. Out Of This World

**Funk to Funky**

**Chapter 1 – Out Of This World**

**This is my new fic which popped in my head like months ago and I had to post it. I don't really like Molly as she is portrayed in A2A but I'm going to make her a 16year old version of her mum and more. There will be Galex eventually. I have a plan for this story for once so it might turn out better plz R&R**

**Overview**

Post s3 ep8. Life has moved on and turned Molly's life upside down. Tortured by dreams, the devil and a bullet when she rocks up in the 1980's she ready to fight whatever comes her way. And when she unlocks a secret Keats is going to Hell for Good. GALEX

God, what had her life turned into? One long disaster after the other, it was like God personally had it in for her. She always seemed to find herself in these positions since the age of 12 to be specific. If it wasn't Evan spouting crap at her it was that bastard Pete who she refused to call dad or the bizarre little dreams she had been experiencing since she was 14 but now this took the biscuit. All she had wanted to do was to have one normal afternoon with her friends in the park, have a picnic and probably burn the odd revision book but oh no she saw him. The man who wrecked her life forever, the elusive man who could escape the clutches of the police but could somehow be there. Behind every bush, on every street corner it just seemed like she couldn't get away, of course, before she learnt the hideous truths she told Evan about seeing Layton but he merely waved it off as stress and over tiredness. But today for sure he was defiantly there.

He beckoned her over with a jolt of his head, she knew she shouldn't have followed but her curiosity, anger and hunger for knowledge pulled her in. Molly Alexandra Drake was 16 years old now and had changed unbelievable over the past few years. She had shot up to the grand old height of 5ft 10inches, her hair length still the same but it had naturally darkened up and her stormy green eyes had tormented Evan day after day. The similarities between herself and her mother were uncanny. She followed him without a word past the Tate Modern and on and on. She had no idea why she was doing this. He lead her to a boat named the Lady Di, Layton quickly scrabbled up on to the side of the boat and in to it a called so one deep within.

A tall skinny man dressed in a suit and a long brown rain coat appeared and surveyed Molly up and down while he cleaned his glasses and slipped them back on to his crooked nose. Molly could swear she recognised him from somewhere but for the life of her she just couldn't remember it was like her brain cells had all gone on a small vacation to bloody Bognor.

"**You know Molly, you are so like your mother do you know that? You look like a mini version of her, you have the same posh lilt to your voice, and you hold yourself in the same manner. I have observed you Molly you have the same fiery temper, self belief and knowledge just like her but yet you seem slightly more cunning and resourceful than your dearly beloved mother. But do you know what I think? I think you know too much for your own good." **Uttered the tall skinny man, his face was plastered with a sickly sweet grin.

"**What the hell are you on about what could I possible know that effects a skinny rat faced man like you"**

"**Ouch, you are slightly gobbier than Alex, if I didn't know better I would say you were related to Gene Hunt"**

"**Gene Hunt how could you possibly know him he is in my fucking dreams" **Molly shouted.

"**Oh mind your language it's not becoming of a young lady, anyway like I said I know everything like the objects under your floorboards and the files tucked up the fire place in your room"**

"**That's impossible, nobody knows"**

"**Anyway enough of that, Your mother and Hunt destroyed me so I'm going to repay the favour by destroying you and then if you are a good little girl you can have a ride in my elevator"**

The man reached inside his coat a slowly retracted his hand to reveal a Beretta 92 pistol and aimed it at Molly.

"**My God your Jim, Jim Keats that's why I recognize you, how are you here its impossible to bloody time travel and still look the same as you supposedly did in the 80's which I'm still convinced is not real."**

"**Right Drake let's get a few things sorted that world which is swimming in your head is real, get over it. Secondly well down full marks for knowing who I am and last but not least I will give you a little bit of advice RUN.**

Without hesitating she sprinted up the grass verge opposite, the gun went off and she heard and saw the bullet whistle past her right ear. She had reached a small wall and without thinking she vaulted over, for once gym practice had been worthwhile. Luckily she was in pumps so running was not as hard if she had her heels on. Her dreams all began to click in place, the clues she had picked up over the years seemed to become clear and for once in her life she knew what to do. She stopped and turned around to face Jim (he was only a couple of strides away) so she walked slowly towards him head held high. She just prayed this will work.

"**Ok Keats lets be having it but I will say this before you shot me, pull that trigger and it will be the worst thing you ever do"**

"**I will take that empty threat from a mini Alex and put it where the sun does not shine...a grave!"**

**BANG**

Molly began to fall into oblivious, her eyes rolled back and the dark seemed to engulf her but one recognizable accent drifted to her ears. So as she landed on the unforgiving tarmac street a small smile graced her lips this was going to be out of this world.


	2. Time Gone By

**Funk To Funky**

**Chapter 2- Times Gone By**

**Hey here is my new chapter thanks to everyone who has subscribed/ alerted and reviewed much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this instalment the time lines in the next few chapters will be a bit jumpy but it is supposed to do that. I forgot disclaimer last time but no copy right intended this is just fun and to keep me sane through GCSEs. This sets up the future storyline. Please read and review**

**This is set before Molly being shot, just to let you know, oh and when I talk about Molly's dreams I want you to think of the actual episodes as her dreams. Get it? ;)**

The pulsating sun was radiating an almost impossible heat. The journey home had never felt so long and tiring but Molly hadn't got too far to go. Her sheer champagne coloured tights clung to her slender legs and her fitted top felt constricting like it was trying to crush the air out of her. It was Friday and god wasn't she glad, not just that it was the weekend but Evan wouldn't be home to at least 11 o'clock so the house was hers. Approaching the four bedroom detached house she pulled out her house key from her blazer pocket and ran up the driveway and up the front door steps and rammed the glinting metal in its lock.

As the door swung open she flurried into activity. Shoes were abandoned in the hall way, her bag was literally lobbed across the living room (which surprisingly landed without breaking something) and skidded into the kitchen to grab a packet of biscuits and a can of coke then dived up stairs to her room. She slammed the door and sat down; her back towards it and took a deep breath then reached for her note books, mind maps, sketch book and a long, thin metal nail file. Since she was 14 years old she started to have these odd dreams like snapshots of another world which seemed to revolve around her mum, which she concluded was perfectly normal, to try and imagine her alive somewhere but merely out of reach. At first she would just hear her mum's delicate educated voice talking about cases, crimes and the force which yet again seemed ok as that was a huge part of her mother's life. Then the dreams began to mould and form it something of a drama series you would see on the television. She imagined that the bullet had transported her mum back to the 80's which was sincerely impossible. Molly had heard that dreams were formed by things already in your head and they were dragged up by your subconscious but she knew sod all about the 80's at 14 years of age so how come she imagined all of this. She tried to explain to Evan about the dreams but he merely shrugged them off or offered her the chance to go and see a councillor- like hell she was. So Molly never mentioned them again instead she learnt to accept and take comfort from them because in her dreams Alex wasn't dead she was still alive and even if she wasn't with her at least she was alive.

From then on she couldn't wait to fall asleep and be an observer of her mother's mental antics in the 1980's it was pure classic, you couldn't make it up if you tried. Molly watched the battle to find criminals, the arguing between her mum and her boss and the characteristics of others in the dreams. But most of all she saw the spark between her Mum and Gene even if they didn't. She learnt most of the goings on and became totally engrossed in the unfeasible world. So much so when she was awake it physically ached to be away from them. It started to creep into her brain every waking moment so much so everything seemed to revolve around the eighties. Most of her evenings had revolved around googleing information about the eighties, downloading and listening to the 80's classis hits. Her wardrobe was jammed packed with flimsy shirts, bright and dark colours, bold statement clothes with evener bolder makeup. Surprisingly all her friends approved of her own unique style and so wore more and more 80's fashion. And what she didn't know about the 80's was not worth knowing.

Molly decided to record her dreams down in form of a story, well that would be her descriptive writing piece for GCSE English done. She studied psychology at GCSE, another link to her mother, so she started to create psychological profiles of Ray Carling, Sharon Granger, Christopher Skelton and of course Gene Hunt in the form of mind maps as well a drawing them from her snapshots of dreams- another thing which she handed in but this time for an Art project. Gradually she began to piece together the incredible place which drifted through her head. When she was 15 the dreams turned darker and more cryptic by the day a man called Jim Keats began to shred her mum and Gene's connection to pieces and she couldn't believe Alex was falling for it. Then 5 months ago they stopped after what could possibly be the second most heart wrenching thing Molly had ever seen, The "truth" had been revealed they were all dead, shot, stabbed or suicide and they all had to leave him after their last showdown; The A team against the world and the devil.

She decided this was somehow good, she thought that she was almost accepting the death of her mum now and could start to concentrate fully on other things aka school but how wrong could she be? One week ago she had walked over to her mum's old station to say hello. All the officers knew her very well due to her mother and the fact she had completed work experience there doing filing and such like- of course they only gave it to her out of pity but it helped her fill close to Alex. However as she strolled up the corridor she met the usually gang of detectives who immediately swooped down on her and started asking her a million and one questions but then the alarms from the cells interrupted them so they unlocked the records room to keep her out of harm's way while they sorted the problem.

But that was the turning point on everything Molly ever thought she knew. While she waited she started to nosey around the files aimlessly flicking through them, then a large box labelled 1980 to 1990 caught her eye like a moth to a flame she ran to it and wrenched it open what she found she did not expect in amongst the files she found Viv James the man who was desk sergeant in Fenchurch, Sharon, Chris and Ray even Gene but the last file almost made her weep: her mother's was also there without thinking she scooped them all up and thrust them into her massive school bag. She left the police station without a word and went home and stashed them up her fireplace she knew it was wrong to do what she did but she had to other wise she would go mad never knowing the truth, of course she often wondered if she was there already but if you thought you were mad you couldn't be, right?

She read the files most nights and tonight was no exception she poured over them desperately trying to extract more and more information to fill her notebook. After hours of purely staring at the many sheet of paper which accompanied DCI Hunts file (mainly complaints) she rammed them all away again and picked up the long slender nail file which she had got out earlier on. Kneeling down on the floorboards she peeled back her rug and ran her hands across the smooth surface until she felt a slight crack, with the nail file she lifted the board and rummaged inside and extracted a cloth bag which held her mum's warrant card and the one from the 1980's which was in the file and also a epaulette number which was in Gene's file 6-6-20. She knew too well what that all meant so after looking at the photos in the warrant cards she put them all back in the bag and under the floor.

As she drifted off to sleep she dreamt of two foreign but gentle voices talking to her soothing her like they had done for the past month. Of course like the past four weeks she will wake up and be oblivious of the voices and what they uttered to her but when the time was right she would remember and things would all become clear. Because where would anyone be without their two favourite barmen?

**Sorry for no dialogue but I had to desperately explain the backing information which while filter in to the main plot later. Missing the 80's? Don't worry we are heading to Genieverse next chapter- I wonder how he will cope with a little and more hormonal Drake? And how is he bearing up with out his partner in crime, Alex?**


	3. Colliding

**Funk to Funky**

**Chapter 3**

**Here is my next update, hope you are enjoying it. Tell me all what you think so I know how it is and can tweak it if needs be. Please R&R, now on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer; - I own nothing of this epic series just having a break from revision**

Why wasn't she in agony? Surely a bullet being shot in to the middle of one's abdomen would cause unimaginable pain but instead she felt nothing but a cool breeze whipping around her face and a sense of freedom which she had not felt for so long. Slowly her eyes began to flutter open, trying to comprehend what had happened just moments previous. As far as the eye could see was pure engulfing blackness which appeared to move around her. Molly slowly stood up and ghosted her hands lightly over her body, there was blood staining her top but as she gingerly raised it up no wound had fractured her perfect pale skin. She could not comprehend what was happening until her surroundings seemed to lighten. All around her was the most beautiful, crystal like stars she had ever seen. Winking down at her but somehow they seemed familiar. Then the floor seemed to vanish beneath her feet and she was free falling with no means of stopping herself, she tried to scream but nothing came out and as she plummeted into darkness she become unconscious once more.

It had been 3 months since Gene had said goodbye to the A team and Bolly. He missed her the most out of all of them. 3 months since he last saw the love of his life disappear in to the pub and still he could remember. Of course some of the details became hazy now and then but when he strode through her old flat it seemed to reawaken every piece of the sick, twisted puzzle which made up this world. He wanted nothing more than to stride in that pub take her by the hand and drag her out of it, back to where she belonged; with him.

A loud shrill of his telephone interrupted the silence in the disserted CID, Gene leant over his desk and was about to smash it to oblivion until some kind of unknown force drew him like a magnet to the phone,

"**Hunt"**

"**Mon Brave, how you doing. You do realise there are so many pints clogging up my bar for you?"**

"**Nelson? Why are you phoning me?... Wait is it Bolly, is she ok?"**

"**She is... bearing up"**

"**What's wrong with her?"**

"**What do you think? But anyway Mon brave I've heard a rumour or two thought you might like to hear them before they get sprung upon you"**

"**Just spit it out Nelson."**

"**Alright, alright Keats is being mischievous again. He is in Alex's old flat you need to go and sort it all out. Oh and bring me the source of the commotion yeh?**

"**What is it?"**

"**I think you mean WHO is it but you'll work it out. Meet you at your flat in an hour" **with that he hanged up on a completely baffled Gene. He shrugged on his black coat and stomped out of Fenchurch to Luigi's which was now being run by Luigi's nephew Mario but the name remained the same.

He was in the landing just outside her old flat, he could hear Keats laughing quietly and whispering about something or other. The door was slightly a jar and as he charged through he caught one glimpse of Keats's face before he vanished seemingly into thin air. Gene was furious that Jimbo had entered Boll's flat. A small groan caught his attention; he scanned the room and saw a figure stretched out on the sofa. Gene flicked on the lights and approached the huddled mass. He bent down and discovered it was a teenage girl who by the looks of it had been drugged or something. He shook her gently by the shoulders and as she opened her eyes Gene's breath caught, those eyes looked so familiar, she had Bolly's eyes. That was why Keats had been here: to mock him.

As Molly's eyes began to focused all she could see was a mop of dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"**You alright love?" **At that she screamed her lungs out she would know that Manchurian accent anywhere. Her arms shot out and pushed him hard in the chest and as he was not expecting it he fell back dazed and hit his head on the coffee table. Molly leapt off the sofa and took in the room around her.

"**Oh my god I have cracked, it's finally happened. I'm now a screwed up, mentally deranged, delusional freak who somehow is inside her own dreams"**

"**What the fuck kid, ah my head bloody hurts"**

"**Sorry Gene you scared me that's all"**

"**What did you say?"**

"**Sorry?"**

"**No the other bit"**

"**Gene"**

"**How do you know who I am?"**

"**It's complicated, and if I told you I'm pretty sure you would send the men in white coats after me"**

"**What's you name then kiddo?"**

"**Molly, Molly Alexandra Drake" **Gene visually paled, it looked like he had just saw a ghost and in a way he had.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter will update ASAP please review so I know how it's going **

**Alex**


	4. Shock, Nelson and Tears

**Funk to Funky**

**Chapter 4 – Shock, Nelson and Tears**

**Here is the latest dose of this story which my deranged mind has randomly created thank you so much to Jazzola who has had to put up with my endless musings and questions hope you enjoy. So sit back relax and Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer;- do not own anything of A2A but I'm working on it ;)**

**Previously**

"**What's you name then kiddo?"**

"**Molly, Molly Alexandra Drake" **Gene visually paled, it looked like he had just saw a ghost and in a way he had.

"**Come again, did you just say Molly, Molly Drake?"**

"**Um yeah I did"**

"**Daughter of Alex Drake?"**

"**That's me but I thought you would have forgotten by now, isn't that what happens?"**

"**Flipping Nora how does a little squirt like you seem to know so bloody much?"**

"**Dreams, I have been having dreams of this place and what has been happening here since I was 14 years old. I thought it was my subconscious trying to suppress my inconceivable suffering in the form of a release created by my mind" **Molly babbled flaring her arms about trying to put across her point. As shelooked towards Gene she noticed him smirking so she raised her left eyebrow in a form of an unasked question

"**You sound so much like your bloody mother talking about all the psycho bullshit, even down to the way you do that thing with your eyebrow" **Gene chuckled gruffly then noticed the clock, he had to meet Nelson with what it now turned out to be Molly.

"**Come on Molls places to go, people to see and all that"**

"**But where are...wait for me, come back I will get lost I'm not even born for another 10 years yet." **With that she legged it out of the small flat, jumped down the stairs and stopped in awe at the glossy black Audi Quattro.

"**I thought you were going to get a Merc like Littion had"**

"**Blinking heck, rabbit, rabbit, rabbit is there nothing you do not bloody know? Now shut up and get in the car"**

"**Mum always told me not to go with strangers" **Gene's face seemed to crease with confusion so being astute like her mother, Molly noticed **"But as my mum loved you and as I have been dreaming of this blasted place for two solid years I suppose it's alright." **With that she wrenched the door open got in and slammed the door shut, Gene quickly followed suit and turned to face her.

"**How do you...**" Gene was cut off by Molly once again **"Look Gene, at school I study psychology and have been analysing, profiling and synthesising this world, what it means and everyone and everything in it plus the little added bonus that I knew my mum and yes she loves you I'm pretty confident of that and I am also confident that you love her just as much so don't you even dare try to deny it."**

An uneasy silence descended around them but was short lived by the thrumming roar of the engine. Gene revved the engine put it into reverse and completed a handbrake turn before stopping. **"Put your belt on"**

"**But..."**

"**Do it, your mother would kill me if she found out"**

"**That's a little ironic don't you think"**

"**Yeh suppose, but trust me she would not hesitate murdering me again"**

Molly then obediently put her seat belt on. She liked Gene, she felt upset that her mum and he did not have the chance to have a relationship. Ok he wasn't what she would deem as her mum's "Type" but that maybe that was why it kind of worked. Molly snuggled into the leather up-holstered seat finally realizing how tired she actually was and soon she lost the battle of keeping her eyelids open and drifted to sleep. Gene glanced over to her and couldn't help but feel sorrow towards her, why was she here? What had happen to a mere 16 year old? Surely this place was only for the police force? Oh and the dreams, how could she dream of this world? They were the four questions buzzing around Gene's head.

The flat was cold and uninviting; it appeared not to have been lived in for quite some time. Gene quietly kicked the door shut with his foot as he had Molly scooped up in his arms, sleeping on obliviously. A soft white glow radiated from his kitchen so he delicately placed Molly on his worn old sofa and wearily mad his way to the kitchen. Nelson was leaning on the work surfaces beaming at him.

"**Mon Brav! Well done my friend well done"**

"**What the hell is going on here Nelson"**

"**Oh this and that, you brought the girl?"**

"**Yeh, weren't just going to leave the poor blighter"**

"**Bless her, so young and her world is already upside down"**

"**Why she here Nelson? She isn't a copper she is just a kid"**

"**I don't know why she is here Gene, I only know that she is a threat to Keats and that's why he tried to...kill her"**

"**Keats, knew that slimy git was involved, is she you know... dead back in the real world?"**

"**No, no she is very much alive but enough of the questions for now I must tell you some things without you butting in, alright?"**

"**Ok"**

"**For some unknown reason she has been having dreams of this places since she was 14, she has been watching her mother's time here and so she probably will accept this world better than the one she has just left. Luigi thinks the bond between her and Alex has pulled her here to save her but I think it something to do with her destiny."**

"**What's Luigi got to do with this and soddin destiny?"**

"**Hush, to find out the answers we must let the events unfold and you must keep an eye on her because she is more than a handful. Trust me I have been keeping an eye on her and I have to say for once I agree with Keats; she seems to have some of your personality traits. God help her"**

"**Whoa, hold on a minute are you trying to tell me that I have to look after her...like be her guardian?"**

"**What do you think she would go, pop to the pub and have a few large ones?"**

"**No, but I can barely look after myself never mind a kid as well, anyway she is not any normal kid is she? She is Bolly's and that spells trouble"**

"**If you can't do it for her, do it for Alex yeh bye mon brav, I'll be in touch, see you soon" **and with that the warm white glow started to retreat from the room while Nelson walked to the door.

"**You come back here now Nelson, I can't look after her I'm shit with feelings and as she is related to Bolls she is going to be twice as annoying, hormonal and generally mental than most kids" **Gene yelled at the now closed front door, he could see it now this was going to be one huge disaster, then he heard a small whimper from the living room slowly he peered around the door to find a quivering Molly trying to conceal her sobs as she hugged a picture frame. Shit. He only met her an hour ago and he had already involuntary made her cry. Why, because she had found one of his favourite pictures of Alex, her perched on her desk smiling lovingly into the camera lens.

"**Molls don't cry I don't do tears" **

"**Sorry, I know you don't want me here and I get that but I don't know what I'm supposed to do"**

"**Listen to me Molls, I promised your mother that you would be alright, ok something happened to you to get you here but I'll look after you alright. God knows how it will all turn out but we'll give it ago ok? I'll make the spare bed for ya and tomorrow, we will talk alright coz I think you need to explain some stuff ok?"**

Molly nodded solemnly but had a small, nervous smile on her tear stained face. Gene picked up the picture and smiled slightly. **I'll put this in your room and tomorrow I will try to find so more pics of her" **

**Sorry if you think the build up is rather slow but I have to build the foundation of my plot if my ideas are going to work please review I love hearing what you guys think good or bad.**

**Love Alex xxx**


	5. Red Sky

**Funk to Funky**

**Hi here is the next part of the story. Thanks for reviews, if you haven't yet please do as they give me an extra excuse to write instead of completing mundane revision. Hope you enjoy. Bit long but I'm trying to propel the plot a little.**

**Chapter 5-Red Sky**

That morning the sky was awash with a colourful horizon which seeped through the clinical blinds which hung semi open in the sparse kitchen. Gene Hunt sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands feeling utterly perplexed. In the space of about 12 hours he was now looking after a vulnerable teenage girl who somehow was now officially in his care. At 8:30 he was awoken by the rusty old letter box opening and closing with a racket, after he descended the stairs he located a long slim brown envelope which was addressed to him. Inside that official envelop, was all of Molly's papers and identity certificates. Her passport, school application forms, national insurance number and a fancy certificate which clearly stated (however much Gene read it) that he Eugene Michel Hunt was the official carer of Molly Alexandra Drake. All Gene wanted to do was to bury his head in the sand or zoom away in his car and leave all of his responsibilities behind him. But how possibly could he? That girl wasn't anyone, her mother was the one woman he actually loved he owed it to Alex to try and protect her baby because surely he had promised her that Molly would be alright? And it was a fact that the Gene Genie did not break his promises, especially to his Bolly. As well of all this flowing through his mind he had a bad feeling deep down that something was going to happen but he just couldn't put his finger on it. And you know what they say red sky in the morning shepherds warning.

A creek of floors boards alerted him from his revive; he craned his neck round to find Molly standing in the middle of the kitchen yawning her head off while rubbing her eye adorably. She looked about 8 years old as she was dressed in a massive pair of Gene's spare pyjamas as they swamped her completely. For the first time in Gene's life he began to feel very paternal, all he wanted to do was to cut all the crap out of this innocent girl's life- which of course he was trying to suppress because he didn't want to be a _"poof"._

"**Morning love, you alright?"**

"**Yes thank you... I suppose you want me to tell you everything don't you?"**

"**Yeh, sorry but I need to get my head around all this shit because you know a hell of a lot about this place and you shouldn't you just shouldn't and that's forgetting the fact you are not even supposed to be here." **Looking for the first time completely frazzled, warned out and talking a hundred miles per hour.

"**Lol, Gene calm down please. I have had to deal with a hell of a lot because my life is pretty fucked up so don't make this any harder for me and have a meltdown please" **Molly gently and obviously shyly laughed.

"**You swore. I thought posh girls didn't swear and I'm not having a meltdown you cheeky mare but sit your scrawny arse on a seat and spill the time warped beans"**

Molly sat obediently and seemed almost surprised by her actions; normally she would fight even the smallest and simplest instructions from Evan and Pete just for the hell of it. As she began to grow up she rebelled more and more as well as lashing out at anyone who criticised her. She would stay out to ridiculous clock in the morning at parties where she would get absolutely drunk out of her skull or simply chilling with her friends but conveniently leaving her phone at home so she was un-contactable. Of course Evan tried the "Locking in" tactic but Molly soon became pretty agile when it came to negotiating the drain pipe.

"**God everyone is a bloody comedy" **sighed Molly exasperatedly. Molly's plump lips seemed to effortlessly form coherent words which created her past four years of existence without her even realising it. She explained to Gene everything and anything from the moment her mother died. The dreams of another world, voices which seemed to constantly guide her, the constant stalking by Layton and the blazing screaming matches she would have with anyone who dared to challenge her. She was releasing everything which she had attempted to suppress and ignore; all the emotions and the stress which she had endured. But now she had started it was impossible to stop. Mollie explained about all of the important details and events in her seemly colourless part of her existence but she carried on pouring out her soul to one flabbergasted Gene. She explained the excessive boozing, partying which started when she was 15 years old, that the only thing which seemed to ground her was her dreams and her school work. She described her obsession with the eighties and how it had taken over her life, her friends, her haphazard ex boyfriends and that she had a nagging feeling that something was not quite right.

It was probably the longest time ever in the history of the Gene Genie, that the Manc Lion was shell shocked. To him it seemed that the worst turn of events had seemed to have happened to the innocent of them all. Of course he barely knew Molly but there was something so distinguishingly Bolly which oozed "trust me". So he decided to. Gene undoubtedly knew this would probably be the most stressful, hardest and life changing mission to date but somehow he knew he would be there for this girl because it was clear as day that she need him and maybe just maybe he needed her.

His head was still digesting every morsel of information she had given him but he couldn't help but be proud that she gave that "twat" Evan merry hell. The door bell shattered the silence which had recently descended them. Gene walked over and almost ripped the door off its handles, outside was a little squirt of a man with one of the smiles Gene could really deck first thing in the morning especially when the said man had a damn clipboard and what seemed to be at least eight massive bags cascaded at his feet.

"**Mr Hunt?"**

"**That's me. What do you want?"**

"**Can you sign this please Sir, on behalf of one ...Molly Drake?"**

"**How do...oh pass it here" **Gene scribbled his messy signature on the bottom of the delivery man's form and was rewarded with the bags lobbed to him with a letter, neatly written in gold handwriting was Molly's full name and his address. Like usual Molly could not control her curiosity so wandered to the door to see what was occurring. She was greeted with bags and Gene closing examining an envelope.

"**What's that Gene?"**

"**A letter for ya"**

"**Me, but..." **Gene thrust the letter into Molly's grasp, she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter all will wondering who the hell knew she was here.

_Dear Molly_

_As you have experienced, life is not as clear cut and perfect as one imagines when they are young. You have seen and lived through some of the most unimaginable experiences for someone who has yet to experience even a bite of the world. In the words of your mother it is a screwed up world and this one which you now find yourself in is no different. I must stress the importance that you must take this world and its inhabitants seriously for your own good and for others. Only you and Gene Hunt (with a few exceptions) walk through this world with the full knowledge of what this place means. Undoubtedly Molly, you are exceptionally bright girl who has probably puzzled out what has happen to her and that she is not here by chance. I tell you honestly I have no idea how you came to drift to this land as you are not a copper, just a girl in fact with justice, equality and determination running through her blood. All I know is that you are here for a purpose and to find out why and what that is we must let these most unusual events unfold. As I am sure you can remember Keats, One Jim Keats has shot you in the lower quarter of your abdomen seemingly to take revenge on your mother. He has failed this mission to kill you instead you are in an induced coma and on your way to the same hospital your mother was once in. _

_The bags which you probably find yourself surrounded by are full of your clothes, shoes, makeup and any other possessions you had in your past life which are connected or iconic to the 80's. All your 80's music from you IPod is in there to, in the form of tapes with a walkman. I'm sorry that I have to leave you in Gene's care but I personally believe this would be the best option for all those concerned. I leave you with a little advice, be careful and objective. Anyone could be a possible threat to you and as we are all completely in the dark I think it would be wise to keep one's ears and eyes open._

_I am sure we will be in contact soon and if you need any other help my dear old, Italian counterpart will be returning soon. Oh and while I remember anything you see in your dreams do not hesitate to relay them back to Gene they might just be the key to this whole situation._

_Yours faithfully_

_Nelson_

Gene had read the letter over her shoulder. Keats. He bloody hated that arsehole, why couldn't he go and crawl under the stone he came from and die. However Gene knew that wishful thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere. Molly's head was swimming, everything was coming slightly clearer. Some of the puzzle pieces were beginning to go in to place and all she had to do was bide herself time to figure out what was going on and figure a way to stop all these insane goings on.

"**Go and get ya self dressed, we're going to the station. You gotta meet the team"**

Molly grabbed a random bag and stampeded up the stirs like a herd of elephants. Gene who was already dressed padded back to the kitchen to make a fresh cup of tea and find a curly wurly. With a steamy mug of tea he sat himself on the sofa and greedily dunked his chocolate bar in it. He knew Molly would be an age; she was like her mother in so many other ways the chances that she would not emerge for a while longer was a high one. 45 minutes later and a slightly pissed off Gene, Molly descended the stairs in a mid thigh length dress. It was red and black vertical stripes matched with black peep toe kitten heels, a heart shape necklace, silver bangle and a sparkly black shoulder bag. Her dress hugged her womanly figure. Gene completely changed his mind; she no longer looked the shy timid little girl he had witnessed this morning, she now looked every year of her age and stunning with it. Gene knew that he was in major trouble as he would have to spend half of his time making sure she didn't get up to trouble or attract danger like a magnet but oh boy he is going to have one hell of a task if her past mischief was anything to go by.

**Guys, action will be pacing up soon I'm really sorry for the slow beginning. I promise there are lots of twist and turns which I have planned so please keep reading and review if you are still with me on this fic.**


	6. A New Era?

**Funk To Funky**

**Chapter 6 –New Era?**

**Hi guys, here is the next snippet of this story, sincerely hope you enjoy and review. I'm missing Ashes to Ashes loads and finding hope through writing and staring at my a2a series 3 episode 8 script yay. Posts from now on might be a bit slower as I have GCSEs nonstop and I'm hosting the prom after party for the whole year and so all of that needs arranging.**

Snakeskin boots slapped the cold marble floor. Quick and confident steps: which oozed power and authority. With every second he was getting nearer to his jungle the Manc Lion was about to devour his pride if they were sat there like a lemons idling reading sex magazines and smoking cigarettes. Everyone could hear his footsteps coming, so CID launched themselves in to a hive of activity desperate to look busy but definite clip clop of heels distracted them. The Guv was not alone.

The doors to CID were slammed open with so much force they were lucky to remain on the hinges once again. They were all used to Gene's stroppy little temper tantrums, to be honest they even expected them but they did not expect however a well defined young woman flanking his side. She slipped through the office head bent low, desperate not to catch every eye which was most defiantly upon her. She cast a sideways glance at the desk to the right of the doors and a small smile graced her lips, then she let herself in to Gene's office without a word. Gene however was standing in the middle of the room.

"**Right you gawping idiots listen up, that girl is a kid of a friend of mine. They had to go um... on an... undercover operation in so the kid is staying with me till further notice alright?"**

"**Yes Guv" **the whole of CID bellowed. They couldn't understand why any parent would let the Guv babysit their teenage daughter. Surely he was the least paternal person and the worst role model going.

"**Um Guv?"**

"**What now Terry?"**

"**The kid she looked well like Drake"**

"**That is because she is Drake's daughter, ok? Her name is Molly, she is 16 and is probably as much of a pain in the arse like her mother was but while she is with me I want you all to keep an eye on her. And before any of you plonks ask, no I do not know how long she will be here so end of discussion."** Gene the turned on his heel and marched into his office where Molly was idly nosing around the case files sprawled across his desk. He gave her a stern look and reached for the phone intending to speak to the super. Superintendent Tom Cavangher. He had to ask for a little advice.

Outside the team were shell-shocked. The Guv? He was almost acting human. Terry, Poriot and Bammo didn't find it as weird as the others. They had been there for the longest out of this motley crew. They had seen Gene change over the years and the spark he had with Drake. It was a shame she suddenly left. One day she and the others were there the next they were gone and the three detectives had no idea why or where she went. They might have been dumb and the Guv tried his hardest to cover it but they could see that he missed his Bolly-kecks, there was no-one to fight with or have secret discussions with. Once before the new team had arrived he had burst out of his office coat bellowing and he had called out to her, then he remembered she wasn't there, his face flashed with sadness and regret for a second then it was gone.

Of course the team had moved on; they had four new recruits two were all right: WPC Kimberley Bullock and DC Steven Jay. One was the biggest knob who had ever and would ever walk the earth: DI Stewart Banks – who was a little bit off his rocker at times and of course no working environment would be complete without the ultimate bitch; DS Sandra Lindsey who had only been at CID for a couple of weeks but had already had a reputation for being a little bit free and easy. She thought that no man could resist her brassy charms but was sadly mistaken when she tried to jump the Guv and was told that he knew a female inspector with legs longer than the Eiffel Tower and no way could Sandra compete.

A couple of hours later Molly was in fits of laughter. She was sat at Steven's desk listening to tales of Gene and her mother from Bammo and Terry. She loved the team they were so kind and welcoming, Kimberley instantly took her under her wing and treated her like her sister. They chatted for ages about hair and make-up, despite the 6 year age gap they were already thick as thieves. Steven thought Molly was a little quant but liked her uniqueness, personality and her obvious high academic abilities. Stewart and Sandra was a complete other matter. Stewart kept muttering that he was sure he had seen her before but just couldn't place when or where, being a little creped out Molly polity denied his train of thoughts. Sandra well she was in a league of her own. Molly was sure that the Sergeant could easily have written the book "how to make enemies and alienate people". She sat there with a ridiculously short straight black pencil skirt (which was shorter than Molly's school skirt and that was saying something) and a pinstriped blue and green stripped blouse two sizes to small so her bosom was heaving and almost spilling out of the silky material. It was obvious that Sandra was jealous as the attention was on Molly instead of her so she decided to send evil glares at Molly continuously and being her mother's daughter Molls sent them straight back at her.

"**So Molls, what do you study at school then" **asked Steven

"**Well I'm finishing my GCSEs at the moment..."**everyone looked at her like she was insane instead of Stewart whose ears seemed to have pricked up.** "Um, I meant O levels sorry, my minds all over the place. I study English, Maths, the Sciences, Art, Psychology, History and Dance."**

"**Psychology? So you look like you mum AND you think like her? God that is a scary combination." **muttered Terry. Molly was about to challenge him when Gene threw his door of his office open with a look of disgust on his face.

"**Oi, the MET pays you to work on cases not to cross examine Mads"**

"**Mads?"** queried Molly

"**Girls are bloody useless, your name love, if you haven't noticed it's Molly Alexandra Drake. You act like you mother-insane so I'm calling you MADs. It's you initials you daft bimbo."**

"**Charmed. Aslan"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Well if you have a nick name for me, I want one for you. You are the Manc Lion and you have long blond hair which you seem never to have cut so you ARE Aslan"**

"**Give me strength, oi bollocks tea 5 sugars"**

"**For the last time Guv my name is Bullock not Bollocks and I'm not a tea lady." **Kim hissed exasperatedly.

"**If I tell you to make me a cuppa bloody do it"**

"**Gene, leave it out. Just because she is female doesn't mean she is chained to the kitchen sink" **With that Molly grabbed Gene's suit and practically dragged him in to the kitchenette. The whole of CID burst out into laughter when they heard Molly explaining how to make a cup of tea in the most patronising manner.

Sandra walked over to the other detectives and propped herself on the desk which used to be Alex's. She listened intently to their conversations of the past team. Trying to piece together exactly what kind of woman this "Drake" was, she must have been quite something to dump a child on Gene. It was no secret that Sandra had her eye on Gene and she would do anything to ensnare him.

"**So this Drake, she sounds like a right little scrubber, she must of been on her back a few times to climb the good old career ladder" **spouted Sandra venomously. Everyone stared at her in complete shock, they knew she was a bitch but for those who knew DI Drake their blood began to boil. **"God and I bet that brat of a daughter is just like her. Bet both Drakes' are all fur coats and no knickers, you just have to strip off the posh exterior and inside lies cheap little whores." **

"**How dare you?" **Sandra whipped around to face Molly who had a face like thunder. **"You can say what you like about me because I'm pretty immune to peoples' prejudice bullshit but my mother is nothing of the sort. The only person who is a filthy little trollop is you and I bet your knickers have been up and down more times for your career than a bloody prostitute's. My mother has more class in her little finger than your whole entire existence."**

"**Well, I don't know why you are defending her, love. She must be a shit mother if she has dumped you here while she gallivants on an undercover operation without a care in the world."**

Everything happened in a blur of activity. Molly's left first collided with Sandra's jaw with a deafening impact, sending the DS staggering backwards into the double doors which of course meant she found herself flat on her back. Gene grabbed Molly to restrain her but got a kick in the groin for the trouble. She snatched up her bag and almost ran out of CID, while the inhabitants stared after her in shock. They looked down at Sandra and felt no pity towards her, they could empathise with Molly's actions and they also could relate to the Guv's temporally predicament as he was hunched over clasping his crown jewels.

The rain was descending from the heavens with so much force it was frightening. The dirty grey clouds enveloped the darkening sky. Heavy droplets of rain clasped to Moll's freezing body as she was walking aimlessly around London. Her hair had become slicked back due to the force of the rain, mascara had travelled down the contours of her face and her heels kept getting stuck in the grass of the park she was strolling through. London had changed, or will change so much and so finding distinguishing features to fine her way back to the police station looked nearly impossible. She had run flat out when she had escaped from the mad cow's presence and didn't take a slightest notice of her surroundings. She was cold, wet, utterly starving and craved a familiar face.

Meanwhile Gene was marching around his office wracked with grief. It was 9 o'clock at night, she had been gone for about 3 and a half hours and he had no idea where she would be. As soon as he had recovered he had scurried after her but she had eluded him. He had sent out his team and the plods to go and look for her but still nothing. He had failed Bolly, himself and more importantly Molly. Yes, it hurt seeing a little Alex totter around the place. It practically made his heart bleed but he had to be tough because if he hadn't God knows what would have happen.

The Super was sitting in Gene's chair watching him carefully. He knew how much Gene had changed and he decided it was for the better. Tom Cavangher had learnt of his true existence here the day after DI Drake had entered the pub. Nelson had explained it to him as Gene was still to tender to do it himself. Tom had built a life here and had a son so he decided to deny the pub. His boy had no idea that this place was a lie and that was the way Tom wanted it to remain. So now he helped to support Gene as the Manc Lion was not on top form.

"**We will find her, I promise. If she is like your Alex she will be fine"**

"**I know we will bloody find her but the question is will she be alive or dead. And yes she is like her mother that's what is fucking worrying me because Alex attracted 1****st**** class nutters and head cases." **

Tiredness pulled at her eyes she desperately craved Gene's spare room and a piping hot meal. Instead she was stuck in one of London's many parks without her mobile. In all the times you actually need to use it, it isn't even invented yet thought Molly wirily. A loud wolf whistle broke through her revive and she looked up to see a gang of boys strolling over to her. They were easily about 18 and 19 years of age and looked bloody terrifying. Their eyes seemed to scan her body and their pupils began to dilate with lust. Molly's throat became constricted; she could not breathe probably due to the fear which had gripped her whole body. She turned on her heel and ran away as fast as she could from the jeering boys. Her heels were restricting her, stopping her from running away properly. They drew nearer by every breath from all sides, they seemed to more and more of them then a fist connected with her face forcing her to the ground. Before she slipped into unconsciousness she could hear horrific laughter break the relative silence of the night.

**Ohhh I know cliff hanger at last (punches the air). I will try to update but exams are bogging me down. If I get reviews I might lob the maths revision out of the window for a while hint hint. Hoped you liked it**


	7. Mini Bolly&Mini Hunt

**Funk to Funky**

**Chapter 7- Mini Bolly& Mini Hunt**

**Disclaimer****- I own nothing of ashes to ashes however much I plead and wish. This is just for fun and no money is being made out of this at all.**

**I'm inconceivably sorry about the gap between updates but life has been filled to the brim with problematic issues, necessities and birthdays. The main reason for the colossal delay is GCSEs which I seemed to have millions of and that I was in hospital for a while due to having an operation which of course buggered up my GCSEs, social life and writing. II would also be grateful if you would all review so I can see how popular this is and I am desperately craving feedback so I can battle my way through writers block. Enough excuses on with the next chapter.**

_She turned on her heel and ran away as fast as she could from the jeering boys. Her heels were restricting her, stopping her from running away properly. They drew nearer by every breath from all sides, they seemed to be more and more of them then a fist connected with her face forcing her to the ground. Before she slipped into unconsciousness she could hear horrific laughter break the relative silence of the night._

Roaming hands seemed to slither around her like slimy tentacles ensnaring her. Molly's vision was distorted by tears and the shock of the blow to her head. Her body seemed to be unresponsive to her mind's desperate pleas to fight back instead she just seemed to try and switch off and let the horrific but inevitable occur. Then she felt them all retract away from her, her mind simply could not work out why. A smooth southern voice pierced the sky.

"**Leave her alone, Or I swear to god I'll..."**

"**You'll what pal, stop us? Love to see you try your only a scrawny git and there is 6 of us" **laughed one of the disgusting boys who was moments previously trying to violate her. Everything happen with a blur, the unknown stranger made a swing for the nearest member of the gang. Due to the attack being so quick and unexpected everyone seemed to freeze apart from Molly who seemed to be galvanised into action as she could see a way out of this shambolic mess. She brought her knee up in to one of the boy's groins and darted out of the throng, kicking her heels off as she went. She did not care about the loss of her shoes or the gravel and broken glass shredding her feet because she knew it would be nothing compared to the pain and hell she would be forced to live through if those boys caught up with her once more. She pelted onwards, spurred on by the insanely quick footsteps behind her. She felt a hand grab on to her dress and her scream wrecked the night sky.

"**Follow me, I know where we can go"**

"**Why should I trust you?"**

"**It's either that love or wait for them to get you" **he extended his hand and with a second or so of pondering she grabbed his hand and was forcible dragged out of the park and down the main road, following a small pathway until they came out near a row of houses and flats. They clutched the walls gasping for air as the hearts battled to stay inside their ribcages; a bellow spurred them in to a run once more.

"**Come back here you little whore". ** They could see the gang rounding the corner and Molly had never known relief like it when her eyes were flooded by a bright light and she found herself outside Fenchurch East police station. She jumped up the stairs two at a time and legged it past the desk sergeant who bellowed after her in the process. She might have only been here for about a day but she knew this station like the back of her hand as she had walked this way so many times before through her dreams. She hurtled through the CID doors to find Terry, Poirot and Bammo giving descriptions of herself down the telephone and Gene almost defeated in his chair and another man who she had never met before leaning on the filing cabinet also looking as stressed out as Gene.

As she battled to control her breathing, the nameless boy crashed through the doors jolting everyone from their thoughts. For the first time Molly was able to take in the boy in front of her. He was slightly taller than her with broad shoulders, messily cute blond hair and the purest green eyes she had ever seen. His cheeks were flushed red with exhaustion, so much so he was nearly doubled over. Due to the racket of this elusive boy's arrival, Gene's attention was snapped to the outer office. There was one dishevelled but alive Molly Drake, he could of fainted with relief but instead his blood began to boil with pure fury. He marched out of his office with a look which could have killed.

"**Drake, where the bloody hell have you been? You stupid selfish tart. I have been here worried that something awful has happened and...**" Gene was cut short when her face whipped around and there on her right cheek was a vulgar purple bruise beginning to blossom over her pale pink skin. A lump appeared in Gene's throat as he saw it and noticed that her heels had disappeared.** "Molls what has happened?" ** Then Gene's attention was snapped away from her and on to the boy next to her.He grabbed the boy's shirt and pinned him on the nearest desk sending paper filing in all directions.

"**You little bastard, what have you done? If you have laid one finger on my little girl"**

"**Gene stop it, he helped me Gene. Please let him go, you know violence does not solve issues" **Reluctantly Gene released the boy who looked petrified and whizzed around to face Molly.

"**What do you mean helped?"**

"**I was ermmm lost and he helped me to find the police station again and I'm sorry I hurt you, ran off but I'm not sorry for punching that bitch. I off to make a drink of coffee" **and with that she headed to the small kitchenette craving its warmth. Gene however grabbed at the boy and practically dragged him in to his office to be confronted by a very surprised looking Superintendent.

"**Jake, what the hell have you done to piss Gene Hunt off?"**

"**This your sprog then Tom? Well, well I never. What where you doing around Molly? And before you give me all that lost bullocks I want the truth."**

"**Molly well she was walking in the park when this gang of blokes started wolf whistling at her. She ignored them and tried to avoid them but they didn't like that. I think they wanted to have their way with her Mr Hunt. I saw how frighten she was and tried to help. She's ok though nothing actually happen." **

"**Fucking hell that girl is too much like her mother, Tom I'm not cut out for this she has only been in my care, what? About forty eight hours and she has already made enemies with a member of the team, assault said team member, ran off, got lost, bruise the size of all Hitler's occupied countries in world war two and nearly raped. Well this is a brilliant start. NOT." **Shouted Gene to Tom and collapsed in his desk chair looking exhausted. Tom just smiled at him.

"**Who would have thought it, The Manc Lion getting all paternal. DI Drake was a tough bird and I'm sure little Molly will be to and probably even stronger due to the rather dramatic life she has been leading. Do this for Alex, Gene if nothing else." **Gene nodded solemnly and walked out of his office and towards where Molly was drinking her drink he whispered in her ear that he knew the truth and they were going home. Molly eyes snapped towards Jake who was standing sheepishly in the door of Gene's office while Gene and Tom were near the double doors.

"**You complete prick, why did you have to open you massive mouth and start spilling every little detail to him."**

"**He had to know"**

"**No he fucking well didn't Jake this is my screwed up life so let me live they way I want to."**

"**Excuse me for rescuing you from a gang of bastards who would of most likely raped you if I hadn't found you. Next time remind me not to help such an ungrateful stuck up posh bitter bitch like you"**

"**Don't worry Cavangher there won't be another time because I can look after myself and don't need some drippy lanky sod like you anywhere near me" **They exchanged vile comment after vile comment and Tom could not help but laugh.

"**You know who they remind me of Gene?"**

"**Yeah me and Lady B"**

"**Got it in one"**

"**Oh fuck, Tom this is like foreseeing a train crash"**

"**Yep and if they are anything like you two wear this is going to be an explosive and noisy ride"**

"**God help me" **and with that Gene wandered over to Molly and practically dragged her out of CID and drove her back to the place she would have to start thinking of as home for the foreseeable future.

**Another chap done whop whop. Next chapter will contain probably my favourite LOM character to spice things up a bit hope you like and pretty please review. Or I will set my growling rabbit on you and no I'm not lying I actually have a bunny which growls.**


End file.
